The invention relates to a leaf switch having a scroll spring which can be hooked between a switching tongue and a spring lever. The scroll spring is provided at both ends with elongate windows which extend in the transverse direction. Centrally projecting tongues are provided at the free opposite ends of the switching tongue and the spring lever. The tongues extend into the windows.
In the known commercially available leaf switches of this kind, the scroll spring is normally secured in the projections at the ends of the switching tongue and of the spring lever by means of their pretensioning. However, it may occasionally occur that the scroll spring jumps out in the event of shocks or similar influences of one of these projections designated below as tongues.
In order to prevent this it is already known to use particularly long strip-shaped tongues and to bend over their ends around one transverse edge in each case and, to be precise, to bend the tongue of the spring lever towards the center of the scroll spring and the tongue of the switching tongue away from this center. The bending over occurs after the installation of the scroll spring and requires complicated devices.
However, this subsequently applied unhooking protection by bending over the tongues is inconvenient for the automized mounting of small leaf switches.